UWO Payback
Payback 2007 Card UWO World Championship The Punisher vs The Black Ranger Derek Jeter vs Tom Brady Steel Cage Match Tommy Vercetti vs Eminem Loser Wears a Dress on Payback and on the following Chaos James Bond vs Clifford Hardcore Match Croyt vs The Karate Kid Results *1. Croyt and The Karate Kid brawled backstage and in the parking lot during the match. After the match, Michael Jackson came out and did dancing in front of both Croyt & Karate Kid until he attacked both of them. *2. Greg helped out Clifford to take down Bond but Mario came out and help Bond out as he took Greg down with a steel chair. After the match, Mario put a dress onto Clifford due to the match's stipulation. Bond & Mario laugh to Clifford as Clifford look distraught and embarrassment as he runs backstage in horror. *5. After the match, The Punisher attack Black Ranger mercilessly including giving Black Ranger a Punishment and a Clothesline. Miscellaneous *Catwoman announces that she's here to be part of the UWO Roster and she hopes the guys in the back accept her. Then The Jackasses (Johnny Knoxville & Bam Margera) came out and said mean words to Catwoman. Suddenly, the arena lights went out and when the lights came back, The Jackasses were laid out as Catwomen was the only person that's still on her feet. *Homer Simpson came out to the ring and told everyone that someone told there were 1 million donuts out in the ring. Homer doesn't see the donuts and decide to sing the American Anthem but failed. Suddenly, David Arquette came out, set a table in the ring and say terrible remarks to Hommer including calling himself an asshole. Homer almost had his hands on Arquette but Arquette trick Homer by telling him that the ref told him that. Homer than attack the referee as Arquette escapes unharmed. Payback 2010 Card 30 Minute Ironman Match for the UWO Championship Tommy Vercetti © vs. The Rob UWO Championship #1 Contender's Match The Black Ranger vs The Punisher 6 Man Tag Team Match Fry, James Bond, & King Leonidas vs The Super Smash Bros. (Link, Captain Falcon, & Donkey Kong Classy Ashley & Harleen Quinzel vs Johnny Knoxville & Davide Arquette UWO Woman's Championship Rita © vs Sabrina The Teenage Witch UWO Rising Star Championship Leeroy Jenkins © vs. Deadpool UWO Code Championship Jackie Chan © vs Luke Skywalker Results *1. The Giant attacked Knoxville & Arquette post-match. *2. Rita threw the match by Sabrina's order. *5. The Spy attacked Black Ranger as The Black Ranger was going for the Mastodon Mega Splash from the top of a ladder onto The Punisher. *6. Samus attacked King Leonidas during the match with a sledgehammer as Leonidas was going for the pinfall on Link. *7. After the event, The Rob got run over by a car. Miscellaneous *Farnsworth made the #1 Contender's Match between The Punisher and The Black Ranger under NoDQ Rules. Farnsworth also announces that the Six-Man Tag match between Super Smash Bros. and Team UWO under NoDQ Rules as well. And last but not least, Farnsworth cut the Ironman Match from 30 minutes to 20 minutes due to Tommy Vercetti's leg injury. Category:Ultimate Wrestling Online Category:CPV's